culturefandomcom-20200222-history
It's the Same Old Song
| Released = July 9, 1965 | Format = 7" single | Recorded = Hitsville U.S.A. (Studio A); July 8, 1965 | Genre = Soul, pop | Length = 2:46 | Label = Motown | Writer = Holland–Dozier–Holland | Producer = Brian Holland Lamont Dozier | Last single = "I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)" (1965) | This single = "It's the Same Old Song" (1965) | Next single = "Something About You" (1965) }} "It's the Same Old Song" is a 1965 hit single recorded by the Four Tops for the Motown label. Written and produced by Motown's main production team Holland–Dozier–Holland, the song is today one of The Tops' signature songs, and was notably created—from initial concept to commercial release—in 24 hours. It reached number 5 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and #2 on the Billboard R&B Singles chart. It also reached number 34 in the UK. Writing and recording With the recent release of a previously unreleased version of "It's the Same Old Song" recorded by the Supremes, the truth of the events on how the song came together for the Four Tops is put into question. Holland-Dozier-Holland originally wrote and cut a track of "It's the Same Old Song" for the Supremes in May 1965 before the Four Tops' version. This first version would remain unreleased until 2017. A second version was cut in a very similar style to the Four Tops' version would be released in 1967 on The Supremes Sing Holland-Dozier-Holland. After "I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)" hit #1 in June 1965, The Four Tops' former label, Columbia Records, wanting to cash in on the group's success, re-released the Tops' 1960 Columbia single "Ain't That Love". Berry Gordy ordered that a new Four Tops single had to be released within a day's time. At 3:00 PM that afternoon, the Holland brothers and Lamont Dozier wrote "It's the Same Old Song". Four Tops tenor Abdul "Duke" Fakir recalled: }} The engineering team worked around the clock perfecting the single's mix and making hand-cut vinyl records so that Berry Gordy's sister Esther in the Artist Development department could critique them and select the best ones for single release. By 3 P.M. the next day, 1500 copies of "It's the Same Old Song" had been delivered to radio DJs across the country, and the song eventually made it to number five on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart and number two on the R&B chart. "It's the Same Old Song" is very similar in melody and chord progressions to "I Can't Help Myself", which in turn is even more similar in melody and chord progressions to "Where Did Our Love Go" by the Supremes, who covered "It's the Same Old Song" in 1967. Critic Maury Dean disputes that there is much in common with "I Can't Help Myself", saying that it is "a dynamic NEW treatment, with just a hint of Benny Benjamin's thundering drums echoing" "I Can't Help Myself". Allmusic critic Ron Wynn calls "It's the Same Old Song" "a tidy little number" with "one of the greatest lyrical hooks -- and titles -- ever." Fellow critic Steve Leggett calls it "wise beyond its era." Pop music writers and bloggers have noted the similarity of the song's main instrumental riff with the marimba riff in the Rolling Stones song "Under My Thumb" which was first released almost a year later, on April 15, 1966, as part of their album Aftermath. Personnel * Lead vocals by Levi Stubbs * Background vocals by Abdul "Duke" Fakir, Renaldo "Obie" Benson, Lawrence Payton, and The Andantes: Jackie Hicks, Marlene Barrow, and Louvain Demps * Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers and the Detroit Symphony Orchestra (strings) * Written by Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier, and Edward Holland, Jr. * Produced by Brian Holland and Lamont Dozier Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Cover versions * In 1967, Australian singer Ray Brown (following his split with The Whispers), took his version into the Australian Top 10. * In 1967 Siw Malmkvist recorded a version in Swedish, "Samma gamla sång". * In 1971, Jonathan King covered the song with a completely different arrangement under the name The Weathermen and his version reached the UK Top 20 selling over 250,000 copies. * In 1975, The Armada Orchestra included an instrumental version on their debut self-titled LP. * In 1978, KC and the Sunshine Band took their cover version of the song to Number 35 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Uses *The group appeared in a 1997 Velveeta Shells & Cheese commercial, which first aired in 1996, where they spoofed "It's the Same Old Song", with a song called "It's Not the Same Old Side." This commercial features the group performing in outfits of blue and yellow, to match the colors of the Velveeta Shells & Cheese box. *The group also appeared in a promo for The Rosie O'Donnell Show, where they also spoofed "It's the Same Old Song", with a song called "It's Not the Same Old Show". *The song appears in the 1984 Coen Brothers film Blood Simple, in both the 99-minute theatrical release and the 96-minute 2001 and 2008 DVD releases. The song is not featured on the official soundtrack for the film, and is not on the 1995 99-minute VHS release. Notes References * Dennis, Robert (1998). Our Motown Recording Heritage, Part 3: Emergency Release. Recordingeq.com. External links * Category:1965 singles Category:Four Tops songs Category:Songs written by Holland–Dozier–Holland Category:Motown singles Category:Torch songs Category:Song recordings produced by Brian Holland Category:Song recordings produced by Lamont Dozier Category:1965 songs